


Bi Bi Bi

by harleyandpeter



Series: marvel oneshots that aren't connected (unless stated otherwise) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Quill, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, RIP me, i wrote this after not sleeping for 24 hours and in about fifteen minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyandpeter/pseuds/harleyandpeter
Summary: “You mean that not good-looking dude?”Peter Quill thinks Thor isn't good looking, so Peter Parker has to have somewordswith him.





	Bi Bi Bi

“You mean that not good-looking dude?”

Parker’s head shoots up, confusion clear on his face.  _Are we talking about someone other than Thor, or? This cannot be the same Thor._

He needs to have a talk with Quill later, asking him if he met a different Thor, because the Thor Peter knew of looked handsome.

-

Quill was sitting on a rock, staring off into the sky when Parker walked over.

“Um, Mr. Starlord? Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, kid.” He patted the rock beside his, offering a place for the kid to sit down on. Parker hesitantly sat down, fidgeting with his hands.

“Mr. Starlord? I was just wondering,” he nervously let out a breath, “are you sure you met Thor?” He looked away from Quill, not wanting to see what he was thinking.

“Well, yeah, kid! I’m sure I met Thor! He introduced himself, literally told us stuff about himself that you would have to be a god to know, then left with Rocket and Groot. Why would you think I didn’t meet Thor?”

Peter didn’t look up. “You said he was "not good-looking” and, he’s-he’s very good looking.“ His ears turned red as he finished the sentence, and he still wouldn’t look at Quill.

He heard the man sigh, and he tensed, expecting the man to go on a homophobic tirade, but instead the man put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, were you scared of telling me that you thought Thor was good-looking? I don’t stop liking you cause you’re gay.”

“I’m not gay!” Peter exclaimed, turning towards Quill. “I’m bisexual.”

“Oh.” Quill replied, before frowning. “What’s that?”

“If you’re bisexual, it means you’re attracted to two or more genders. I’m bisexual, because I’m attracted to two genders.”

Quill nodded, a look of realization on his face. “So, if you’re attracted to boys and girls, you’re bi?”

Parker nodded, “Yeah!”

“Hey, Parker?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might be bisexual.”

Parker gasped, “No way.”

“Yes way.”

Parker gasped, again, “That means the two people named Peter on this team are also bisexual! High five!”

He held his hand up, and Quill high-fived it.

“Oh, kid?”

Parker turned towards Quill, “Yeah?”

“I might have been lying about how Thor wasn’t good-looking.”


End file.
